Back 2 u!
by kagwasha27
Summary: My name is Kagome and I am a junior at Shikon High School.But happens when I have the biggest crush on our schools hottest guy.Will a glance change his way of view on me or will turn out the way it always ends up: populars with populars.
1. prolog

Back 2 u!!

Chapter 1- Prologue

Hi, my name is Kagome Higuroshi and I am a 15 years old. I go to Shikon Highschool as a junior. My best friends are Sango, Ayame and Rin. We have all been friends since middle school. I am _not_ the most popular girl in school. Her name is kikyo. She is a senior. Every boy wants to date her and every girl wants to be her. But me that is. I can't stand her personally. But she's not the only popular person at our school.

There are a lot of cliques at our school but only one that every girl dreams about. The HFH (hotties from heaven)rules the school. They consist of Koga, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. Everyone wants to know them. Their all juniors except shippo whose a softmore.

He is the nicest one of the whole gang.

Kogas the one that always says whats on his mind. Miroku is the perverted on. Inuyasha is the mean one. So basically they are make the perfect person.


	2. meeting

Chapter 2-Meeting

RING

RING

RING

I woke up and turned my alarm off and got into the shower. About a hour later I came down stairs dressed in a pair of light blue jeans w/ gold sparkles coming from the bottom of my leg stopping just below my knees, a white tube top w/ sexy written in gold cursive and a pair of gold heels.

"Hi mom" I said as I entered the kitchen

"Hi, breakfast?" my mom asked

"No thanks I'm late, bye" I said as I walked to my gold and black convertible and drove to school. WhenI got to school I went up to my friends who were sitting on the wall.

"Hey guys" I said before I sat down next to Sango"Was up".

"Nothing much" Ayame answered

While they continued their conversation I glance over a the HFH. But that glance turned into a stair when I looked at Inuyasha he was wearing a Black wife beater w/ a red dress shirt over it that had a black dragon going up the left side, a pair of baggy black jeans w/ a chain hanging off the side and as pair of black and red sneakers. I guess he sensed someone looking at him so he turned around and looked. But I wasn't the only one looking at him. His eyes stopped at mine and we looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He gave me a small smile showing his fangs a little before he turned around leaving me with a small blush on my cheeks. Our little stare didn't go unnoticed by my friends.

"Kagome" Sango asked as she continued waving her hand in my face.

"Stop, you know I hate it when you do that" I said smacking her hand away.

"Can I talk to you" she said standing up "Alone" I followed her over to the soda machine.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you" Sango said putting her hand on her hip.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Inuyasha.." she trailing the end off.

"W-What are you talking about" I said kinda hesitantly.

"That cute little glance you two shared" Sango said mater-of-factly.

I explained how it happened to her. All she did was squeak. We walked back to the rest of our friends. Then the bell rang and we went our separate ways to our next class. Witch I had with Inuyasha. I was scared as hell to see him after what happened.

I walked into math class with Sango by my side and she could tell I was nervous . We sat in our normal seats and class began.

"You have 50 problems on the board have them done by the end of class or have homework" the teacher said. I was working fine till a piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it and read it.

_Have you snuck another LLLOOOOOVVVEEEE glance at Inuyasha_

_-Sango_

I wrote back to her and threw it back on her desk I watched her read it

_No I haven't and I don't love him_

_-Kagome_

I watched her write something else then she threw it back on my desk I read it and sighed she was never gonna let this morning go.

_You so love him and you know it. This morning was proof that you do. You always get nervous when he's around and you talk about him a lot. Like now, your looking at him out of the corner of your eye. YOU SO LOVE INUYASHA!!_

_-Sango_

As I was about to throw it the teacher caught it and took to the head of the class and said "Is this something you two would like to share"

We nodded our heads no.

"oh well" teacher said then started reading the notes. As he progressed I could feel my face getting redder. When he finished reading the notes everything and everyone was quite. I looked over at Sango. At that moment I felt like I could just die. Next thing I know everything went black the last thing I heard was someone scream my name. Pitch black.

When I woke up all I saw was white.

"Kagome" a voice said.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up.

"Your in the nurses office" The nurse said.

"But you seem fine since you woke up so you can go but if I were you I would thank Inuyasha for carrying you all the way here" She said before I left the office.

I was at my locker when Rin came up to me and started giving me the third degree.

"Whats going on with you and him?" Rin asked.

"Nothing he just helped me to the nurses office" I explained.

"Well its all over school how you and him are _you know whating"_ Rin said as we make our way to the cafeteria.

We sat down at our table and everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselfs. But I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw almost every girl in the room staring at ME! I got up and went out of the room towards my locker and saw Inuyasha standing by his locker getting something out of it. I got the guts to go over to him. No matter how hard I tried not to I still had to thank him for earlier.

"Hi" I said.

"Yo" he said.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me to the nurse" I said looking at the ground.

"No problem" with that said he gave me a smirk and walked away. He not only took his books with him but took my heart to. I was left there standing against his locker crushing watching him walk away.


	3. Finding You

***Hey guys its me Ebony you probably already know that but if you don't now you do!! I just wanted to thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you think. So far I have received very good reviews and everyone seemed to like the story so far.**

**I want to thank these people for reviewing: **

**sarah-hime**

**karina**

**michelle**

**If I missed your name I am sorry. **

**I would love if you would edit my story sarah-hime could you send me your e-mail and I will send you the story. Thanks for offering to do that. **

______________________________________________

Chapter 3-Finding You

The rest of the day was pretty normal except almost every girl was snarling at me. As I was walking to my locker I saw someone standing against it. Kikyo. I sucked my teeth and walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" I asked walking up to her. She leaned off my locker to face me.

"You better stay the HELL away from him" She bitched at me.

"Who" I asked kinda already knowing who she meant.

"Inuyasha whore" she spat at me. At that moment I was getting very peeved off. "He is my man step off"

I was about to blow I couldn't take this anymore "Don't you thank that if Inuyasha wanted you he would have asked you out already. Well he didn't so that means he is free so I can look, feel, touch and anything else I wanted to do to him if I wanted. So just shut your mouth" I yelled and walk away. But little did I know a pair of amber eyes were watching and hearing everything.

I ran outside to my car and sat in the front seat crying. I opened my eyes to see there was a tissue in front of my face. I looked up to see were it came from and what I saw shocked my. Inuyasha was sitting in my passenger seat with a box of tissues.

I looked at him like he was crazy but took the tissue and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry, she's always a bitch. To tell you the truth" Then he looked me in the eyes "I'm glad you told her off maybe she'll leave me alone". I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say.

"Are you ok' he asked me.

I nodded my head and kept looking forward. He turned my head around and wiped my tears away. We looked into each others eyes. Then he slowly leaned forward and kissed me. His lips slowly massaging mine. Inuyasha tangled his hands in my hair and leaned my head back to deepen the kiss. We kiss for what seemed like forever but was only 5 minutes. We pulled away slightly before he lowered his head and started kissing my neck. I leaned my head back to give him more access. I couldn't deny it I loved it and he was amazing. I felt him slip his hand up my shirt to my higher back. I let out a small moan when he put his hand on my breast. After our 1 hour makeout session Inuyasha gave me his number and I drove home with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to tell my friends. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them. It could be Inuyasha and mines little secret. On the other hand they were my best friends. But Inuyasha was my super crush and this might kill his reputation. I am never going to tell anyone. Our little secret._

I walked over to my bed and just crashed. I felt like my brain was going to over lode and I hadn't even started my homework. I rolled over and pick up my books and got to work. About 30 minutes later I was done and bored. After I put everything away I grabbed my car keys and headed to the beach. I needed to relax and get a tan. I thought I looked Like a ghost but I only tanned once a summer.

I got to the beach and put my bathing suit on. It was a pink and black bikini. I laid my towel on the ground and grabbed my suntan lotion. I found it very hard to put it on your back. So I packed everything up and decided to come back with Rin. While walking to the car I saw Inuyasha's car parked beside mine. I froze because I saw the whole HFH standing by his car. I didn't know what to do so I turned around and started walking back to the beach.

"Kagome" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Shippo running at me.

"Hey Shippo" I said after he got over to me.

"Was up" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to tan but I decided not to" I explained

"Oh" He said in a understanding way "do you wanna hang with us"

I hesitated but then I looked at his face waiting for me to answer. I was going to say no but this came out "Sure why not" (Stupid me).

"Cool" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to were everyone else was. "Hey look who I found. I told her she could hang with us is that cool".

Everyone else nodded there heads and went back to there conversation. Soon Shippo was off some were talking so I took this as a opportunity to put all my stuff back in my car and get some close to put over my bikini. I walked over to my car and got in. I threw my bag in the backseat and grabbed my over dress. When I heard my cell ring.

"Hello" I said.

"_Hey were are you?" _a voice asked.

"I'm in my car trying to get out of here"I answered.

"_Oh" _Ayame said "_do you wanna go to the mall"._

"Yeah, I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes" I replied.

"_Ok, bye" _Ayame said

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

I shut my door and put the_ c_ar in reverse. I honked the horn and everyone moved out of the way. I drove up to Ayame's house. She was already outside waiting. She got in the car and we were off.


	4. The mall

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with school....stupid test.....I'm sorry again for not up dating sooner. Please forgive me. **

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! **

**Sara-hime: my email is bratzzzz (at) comcast (dot) net**

**thx again for being my editor. If there is anyone else that wants to email me ideas for a new story I would love to hear your idea well read your ideas ^^. **

Disclaimer: I...do...not.....own......Inuyasha.... *cryz*

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! ^-^

__________________________________________________________

Chapter7 4- The mall...

We walked into the mall and went straight for starbucks. We sat down with our drinks and started talking.

"Where were you" Ayame asked "I was calling, IMing and texting you for an hour"

"I was at the beach" I explained "What were you doing"

"I was dreaming over my pictures" she said in a dreamy teen voice.

"Oh" I said "you mean the one of Koga at the beach playing in the water"

"Yeah" she practically screeched.

"So where do you wanna start" I asked.

"At spencers" She said to fast.

"So is the only reason you wanna go in there is because Koga is working now" I asked.

"Well duh" she said grabbing my hand and practically dragging me there. We went in and Ayame went straight for the stand in front of the counter so he could see her. I went over to the belts and picked up one. It was black with red studs. I walked over to Ayame.

"Are you gonna buy something" I asked ready to leave.

"No because I don't wanna talk to him" she said "I would be to nervous"

"OMG" I said as I went over to the counter and payed for my belt and gave him Ayame's not knowing of course. We left the store and went to Abercrombie and Finch. I was looking at the tank tops when someone whispered something in my ear.

"That would great on you" A voice I had no idea who it belong to. I turned around and saw the most exotic eyes I have ever saw.

"Hi" I said kinda shy.

"Hi, whats your name" He asked.

"Kagome" I said looking him over.

"Kagome what a beautiful name" he said "mine is Hatoma". He leaned down and kissed my hand. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Are you buying a new outfit for your boyfriend" He asked.

"Boyfriend haha your funny" I said

"What are laughing at" he said looking confused.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I stated.

"Oh" he said "Then in that case do you wanna hang out" Before I could answer Ayame butted in and said "I will see you back at SPENCERS" then she walked away. But before she did she gave me that we-will-talk-about-this-later look.

"Ok" I said then I turned back to Hatoma "I would love to hang out sometime". Then I gave him my number and he gave me his. I walked back to Spencers and went to were Ayame was. Standing in front of the counter again.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT" Ayame yelled

"What are you talking about" I asked kind of scared.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" she said pointing her finger in my face "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS"

"Do what Ayame" I asked causelessly.

"THAT DAMN BOY WHO IN THE HELL WAS THAT????"Ayame asked angrily "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT KAGOME!? WHY?"

"Why, why what" I asked.

"DON'T ACT DUMB WITH ME I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND INUYASHA AT SCHOOL AND NOW UR SLUTING AROUND WITH SOME JAPANESE GUY WHO THINKS HE'S FRENCH" Ayame yelled seriously. I stood there looking dumb faceted before I said something.

"What do you know about" I asked hoping she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN UR CAR I WAS COMING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION AND I SAW THINGS I DIDN'T WANT TO BUT THEN I LEFT CAUSE YOU WERE TO BUSY SO YEA I KNOW" Ayame yelled " so yea"

"Y-you saw that." I said and I could feel my cheeks heating up "thanks for telling the whole store" I said before running out of the store.

"Ka-gome"Ayame said wishing she never said anything. Koga walked up to Ayame and asked her "Are you ok".

"Not really my best friend in the whole world is pissed with me" she said starting to cry.

"Ok, well I'm going back to work." he said as he walked back behind the counter. Ayame walked outside and pulled out her cell and called a taxi.


	5. Burnin'

**Hey guys!!! I just wanna say thanks again for reading ad reviewing!!!  
I also wanna thank my amazing editior sara-hime!!! *hugglez* your the best.  
wow.....I uploded to chapters in one week......but theres more coming before saturday  
so be on the look out. Just to let you guys know I have already written this whole story  
out. ENJOY!!!! .**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5-Burnin

I just drove not knowing were I was going because my eyes were being blinded by my tears. I pulled over and pulled out my cell phone. I was looking through my contacts trying to find someone that would understand what I was going though at the moment. I came to Shippo and called him. He was a nice person.......right.

"Yo," Shippo answered.

"Shippo can I talk to you and let my feelings out?" I asked.

"Sure thing hold on a sec, Kagome" Shippo told me "Okay, now tell me what's wrong".  
I explained everything to him about what happened with Kikyo, in the parking lot, and at the mall.

"Well," Shippo said, "that's a lot of things…um…I think you should…um…I don't even know."

"Thanks any way for listening. Bye," I said, hanging up. I finished driving home and went straight upstairs because I didn't want my mom to see me crying. Crashing on my bed, I just let all my tears out. I heard my door open but I didn't look to see who it was. I felt someone start rubbing my back. Then I knew it was my mother. She didn't say anything for a while.

"You wanna talk about it?" she finally asked. I nodded my head and sat up. "When ever you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

"Okay. Well, it all started when…" I said before taking a breath in between, "I was sitting on the wall before school started. I looked over at this boy and he looked at me. So later that day Sango and I were passing notes and the teacher caught us and read the note to everyone in the whole class including the guy it was about. Then I was getting my stuff out of my locker to come home and this girl that I can't stand was standing against it. She and I got into a fight. I ran to my car. Then he came and sat down in my car and started cheering me up. So when I came home I was going to the beach but changed my mind and went shopping with Ayame. So Ayame saw what happened in the car with us, the boy and me I mean, and she started yelling out everything to everyone in the store. Plus the boy's friend was working at the store where she said it at. Now he'll probably go and tell him everything." I lay back down and started crying again. My mom tried cheering me up before she left for work. After she left, I decided to go on a walk to clear my mind. As I was walking I saw something that I didn't wanna. Kikyo was holding onto Inuyasha's arm. I hid behind the bushes to hear what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, come on. We all know that you want me," Kikyo said. Inuyasha pulled out of her grasp.

"Kikyo, look, I don't like you like that. So get out of my face," Inuyasha said calmly.

"Oh, so if you don't like me then who do you like?" Kikyo asked.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Tell me, Inuyasha. If you can't then you're just a pathetic hanyou like everyone thought in grade school," she said.

"You really wanna know?" He said. All she did was nod her head for him to continue. "Fine, her name is Kagome." He left after he said that. I ran back to my car and sank down into my seat.  
He likes me. I can't believe this. Inuyasha likes me.

OH YEA!!!!

When he said that I could feel my heart burnin'. But in a way that felt great.


	6. Punkalish

**Hey guys!! I wanna say that I'm really really really soryy for not posting this friday. I a friend of mine sleep over that night and I didn't have to upload it. But that is no excuse and I'm really sorry.  
****  
I wanna thank all my reviewers and my editor. Without my editor I wouldn't have posted this chapter because I think Its kind of ooc from the rest of the story.**

**ENJOY!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6- Punk-a-lish

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I decided that I was seriously gonna get Inuyasha to pay attention to me. I wore a pink Abby dawn sketch skirt, a black tank top with a red spaghetti strap tank over it, black and pink fishnet top that went midway down my thigh, combat boots and a silver chains hanging from my skirt. I had my hair down but the ends were died light pink.  
_  
'Inuyasha will like this look, right? Well...he seemed to like it when he saw Cameron Michel--_' I thought with a evil glare in my eyes, _'--the other day, and she's a Goth.. Or maybe I'm in over my head. But I'll try anything...'_

I went down stairs and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door ignoring the stares from my parents. When I walked into school everyone was looking at me. Some of the boys gave me the your-so-hot look and others the ugly-gothic look. I walked up to my friends, carefully watching their facial expressions.

"Kagome you look..." Sango said, "...different."

"I know," I said. "Do you like?"

"Yeah!" Rin and Sango said in unison.

I looked over at Ayame and gestured her to follow me. We walked over to the corner and stood in silence. I was the first to speak.  
"Ayame..."

"Kagome..."

"You go first," Ayame said.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened in the mall in front of Koga," I said.

"I was going say sorry for what happened in the mall. But don't worry about Koga-- he actually came and comforted me when you left. So are we cool?" she said.

"Yeah, we're cool," I said. I gave her a hug then went to my locker to get my books before heading to class.

I walked into class and everyone was staring at me. Like they'd never seen a gothic person before. I glanced over at Inuyasha as I was walking by and the look on his face wasn't what I was expecting. He had a surprised look...but there was something else there.

_'He looks kinda...upset...'_ I thought. '_...But why would he be upset? Maybe I'm reading his face wrong or I'm just reading to much into it.'_

I sat down in my seat and listened to the teacher lecture on about crap that I learned in third grade. Something hit me on the back of my head. I turned around to see what it was. I looked down at the floor and saw a piece of paper. Something else hit me on the head. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Inuyasha looking at me . He stared mouthing words at me.

"What's with the gothic look today?" He asked.

I mouthed back to him, "I wanted to try something different. You don't like it?"

"NO. I liked the old you better," he said with a cute little puppy grin on his face.

I slouched back down into my seat and waited till the day was over. As soon as the bell rang I rushed to my car and sped down the road. I ran straight to my room not even bothering to say hello to anyone. Once all the hair dye was out of my hair, I took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of baby blue Aeropostle short shorts, a blue tank top with lace straps and white flip flops. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I sat down and started doing my homework. My phone went off. I reached and read the text.

_" Ur a cute goth but a sexy kagome."_

- Doggie boy

From that moment I decided that was the end of my gothic days. If me was what he wanted then me was what he was going to get. I plopped down on my couch. My phone started ringing. I glanced down at the screen to see who was calling. It was Hatoma.  
_  
'Hatoma...? OH!!! The guy from the mall. I wonder what he wants,'_ I thought while picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Kagome. How are you? Its Hatoma. Remember? We met in the mall the other day?"

"Hey Hatoma. I'm fine, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm good.," He said in return. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out in a little bit?"

"Umm..." I hesitated. "Sure."

"Okay, cool. Where do you live so I can pick you up?"

"It's the really big shrine on Shikon avenue."

"Okay. Well, I'm be there in a few!" he said "Bye."

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

A few minutes later Hatoma picked me up and we headed out on our date. We just went out for some ice cream, nothing too fancy. We joked around a little and had a good time.

When the date was over Hatoma walked me to the door. We said our goodbyes (without a kiss) and went our separate ways. I ran upstairs and changed into my night clothes, then, exhausted from the day's events, fell into a deep sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for reading. R & R please ^^ updates will be soon.**


	7. Author's Note Sorry

Authors's note:

Hey guys I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating. My editor's computer is screwed up and She hasn't edited it yet.  
So I'm sorry again and I will try to get the chapter up really soon. I promise you will LOVE the next chapter. Well at least  
I hope you love it. Ok so for not updating I will give you the beginning of the next chapter.

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 7- cookies

The next day I woke to a pair of brown eyes staring down at me.  
My vision was foggy so I couldn't exactly make out who was standing there........

I know you guys probably hate me even more for just giving you that little bit but I wanted to give you suspense.  
I will hopefully update soon. Byez!


	8. Cookies

Once again I am really sorry for _**late late late**_ update. But thanks for reviews. NOW ON TO CHAPTER ^-^  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7- cookies

The next day I woke to a pair of brown eyes staring down at me.  
My vision was foggy so I couldn't exactly make out who was standing there.

"Sis? Are you a wake" Souta asked?

"I am now" I replied. "Now get out of my room"

"Jeez, ok I will. I just came to tell you that mom said she needs you to take the cookies on the kitchen counter over to the Taski's house" He said before closing the door and returning to his previous engagement.

I slowly pulled myself out of the warmth of my bed. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. About 20 minuets later I ran down the stairs in a pair of low cut black jeans, a blood red shirt with a light red lace over-it cut in a diagonal line just about my belly button. I wore a pair of converse with the British flag on them.

I walked down stair and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed the cookies off the counter. I glanced around the room and noticed Souta was sitting in front of the TV screen watching his usual cartoons. I peeked my head around the corner to face souta.

"Do you know why mom wants me to take these to the Taski family?" I asked. Souta turned away from the TV and looked at me.

"She said something about Mrs. Taski needing them for a bake sale" He replied.

"Oh." I said "Do you think Inuyasha will be there?"

"Umm....." Souta said. Giving the that-was-the-stupidest-question look. "probably considering its his house"

"Well jeez you don't have to be so r-u-d-e about it." I said, before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

A few minutes later I arrived at the Taski residences. Saying they lived in a house was a HUGE underestimation. They lived in a castle!!!........well not really but you know what I mean. It was big compared to my little bitty shrine . It was a Victorian style home. The exterior was a vibrant yellow, the window panels were onyx and the door was a made from beautiful cheery blossom wood. I parked my car on the street and walked up to the door. I rang the door bell. I could hear the chimes ringing through the home.

"_I really hope he doesn't answer the door" _I silently thought to myself. The door open and lucky for me it was not Inuyasha but someone that look much like him.

"Well hello young lady. How may I help you" The man asked.

"Hello. My mother wanted me to drop theses cookies of for ." I said looking up at the man that was now towering me inhaling the sent of the freshly baked cookies.

"Oh, so you must be Kagome" The man stated "well come on in. My wife is in the dinning room making posters for the bake sale"

"Okay" I said before following the man know as to the dinning room. As I walked in the sight before me was very shocking. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair writing 'Bake Sale' across the middle of the paper. There was a little girl who looked to be about six or seven years old. She was giggling softly while she put five pigtails in Inuyasha's hair.

"Dear, you have someone here to see you." said walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone's eyes turned and looked at me . Inuyasha's eyes went wide. I was pretty sure he wasn't expecting to see me here.

I took another look at him and couldn't help but burst into laughter. I guess Inuyasha came back to reality and realized what I was laughing at so he silently excused himself his and ran out of the room.

"You'll have to excuse my son he gets shy around pretty girls like yourself." The lady said wile getting from her seat and walking over to me. I handed her the cookies. "Mmm, these smell amazing. I just love your mothers cooking"

"yea, I love her cooking to" I responded. "May I please use your restroom?"

"Yes, of course." said "Its your third door down on the right"

"Thank you ma'am" I said before leaving the room heading in the direction she pointed in. The door was shut so I was about to knock when it swung open reviling Inuyasha looking like his old hot self again. I looked up at him but all he did was avoid looking at me and mumbled something before taking off in the direction of the dinning room.

Once I was inside the bathroom with the door locked I turned to face the mirror. I slid my hands on both sides of the sink trying to regain my thoughts.

"_What am I going to do?!?!? He's out there and is probably pissed at me for laughing at him. I am SO stupid I wasn't suppose to laugh!!! I totally blew it!!" _I sighed and unlocked the door.

I headed back In the direction of the dinning room.

I found Inuyasha in his previous position at the table acting as if nothing had happened.

"Well I've got to go. It was nice meeting all of you." I said before turning to leave out of the room.

"I'll walk you out." Inuyasha said, getting up and walking over to me.

I walked out the door heading standing on the porch waiting for him to shut the door. Inuyasha turned and faced me. He stuck his left hand into his jean pocket. I looked him up and down finally noticing what he was dressed in. He was wearing a pair of black converse, a pair of black jeans and a red wife beater. He had his hair down so the it flowed along the bottom of his waist line. He look like a SEXY GOD!!

No one said a word for what seemed like forever. Finally he spoke.

"So.......umm......whats up"he asked scratching the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Nothing much. You?" I asked shifting slightly

"Nothing. Just helping my mom with some stuff for the bake sale" Inuyasha said. Dropping his hand to his side.

"Cool." I said while looking down at the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned look on his cute face.

"No, I'm fine." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit off thats all." He stated.

"Oh, well I'm fine. you know you looked very pretty with you hair in pigtails" I said jokingly.

"Shut up" He said while playfully punching me in the arm. His concerned look turned in to a cute-sexy grin. "Don't you dare tell anyone you saw that."

"I won't. My lips are sealed" I said pretend to seal my lips with a imaginary key and lock.

"Good" Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief.

"Well I got to go before my brother freaks out and decides to set the house on fire." I said with a little giggle towards the end.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you Monday" He asked rhetorically.

"Ok. So b...." Before I could finished Inuyasha lowered his face to mine and kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed really bright red and I knew he saw it when he lifted his head. I couldn't find the words to say anything so I ran to my car. I turned to see Inuyasha still standing there with his head down, finding something interesting about the floor.

"_What should I do?? I feel so stupid for running away. But If he saw my blush then he would have know that I like him. Why is being a teenager so complicated......" _I thought.

So finally deciding on what to do. I got out of the car and ran up on the porch to where Inuyasha still stood. I placed to fingers under his chin to get him to look up at me. I placed my lips to his and everything else faded away. Inuyasha stared at me with wide eyes before closing them and giving into the kiss. It was perfect, everything I dreamed it would be. He was slowly running his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was about to grant him entrance till we head someone clear their throat.

We pulled away so fast I fell of the porch and on to my bottom. I looked up to see what had interrupted my perfect moment. I saw holding the phone pressed against her shoulder. She looked down at me.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked. All I could do was nod my head yes. "Okay. Well your mother just called and she said to tell you that your brother needs you home now so you can drive him to karate practice."

"..ok" I said in a soft voice that Inuyasha could barley hear. I picked myself off the ground and looked up at Inuyasha. He looked like a little boy who just stuck his hands in the cookie jar and wasn't suppose to. I gave him a small smile, which he returned, before heading off in the direction of my car again. I turned the engine on this time and drove off towards my home with a smile on my face.

"_I can't believe I did that." _Was my only thought.


	9. AN

Hey everyone this is Ebony and I know that you all hate me for not updating this story.

Well as of now I am thinking of finishing the story and I was thinking of not finishing

so IF you are still reading then let me know what you all are thinking. Click that button at the

bottom of the page and tell me.


	10. Feeling great

**ok people so you asked for the story to continue so it will. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Feeling great

After driving my brother around all afternoon I was beat down tired. Once we got home mom was home and making dinner. I told my mother that I delivered the cookies safely -leaving out the part about the kiss.

That kiss.

No it wasn't my first kiss but by far it was the best. There was no way anyone could compete with it. Only Inuyasha. Thinking of him only made me blush even more then before. Totally lost in my thought I forgot the watching faces around me.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" my mother asked.

I nodded my head and left the room knowing that if I said anything It would be about the kiss. I wasn't the type of girl that told everything about her personal life to everyone. So maybe this kiss would, hopefully, not be like our first and be more of a secret that no one knew about. Except for his mom of course. Plopping down on my bed at grabbed my with fluffy pillow and screamed into it. It was a scream of joy. Suddenly my phone went off. Reaching in my back pocket who it was surprised me.

Inuyasha.

"Hello" I said kind of timidly.

"_Hey, how are you? You left so fast I didn't get a chance to ask if your butt was ok" _Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yea I'm fine. My butts ok just a bit sore" I stated with a small nervous laugh. I began twiddling my hair, a habit I couldn't help.

"_Oh ok. Well as long as your ok" _Inuyasha said.

We continued talking for another thirty minutes till my mother called my down for dinner. Basically our conversation consisted of nothingness but to me it was the best talk I ever had. Going down to dinner I had a glow on my face that didn't go unnoticed by my mother. Walking over to the table I slumped down in my chair like it was cloud nine. There was nothing that could make me feel any better then I already did.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" My mother asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you sure?" Souta asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered reassuringly.

Thinking about it I realized that over the last few days my life had been changed dramatically. I loved every second of it. After dinner I headed upstairs and logged onto my Facebook account and saw I had a friend request from Inuyasha. There were so many butterflies going through my tummy when I saw his profile picture. It was of him hanging out on the beach wearing nothing but red swim trunks. It looked HOT. I accepted his request and clicked my way to his profile. There where new uploads of photos he took the other day at the beach. Looking through I saw one photos that was not suppose to be there. A picture of me standing with Shippo in my bathing suit. I had no idea he had even took a picture of me. Clicking of the photos I scrolled through the rest of his post. There wasn't anything interesting that caught my eye, just a bunch of stuff from his friends. I logged off shut my computer down. With a yawn I looked at the time and realized that it was time to hit the hay and sleep.

The next morning I woke feeling like today was going to be a great day. Rolling out of bed, I gathered up my shower supplies and headed to the bathroom. After about twenty minutes or so I came out feeling refreshed. Looking through the closet I had no idea what I should actually wear. Finally I decided on a blue pin strip blazer with four buttons buttoning just below my breast and two undone buttons at the top. I paired this with a dark wash jean and black ankle converse. Standing in front of the mirror, I applied a small amount of makeup and tired my hair into a bun and headed down stairs. Sitting down at the table I realized that I was surprising early. I ate my bagel and headed out the door. I couldn't wait to get to school and tell my friend everything -or maybe I won't tell them anything.


End file.
